As communication technology advances, more methods of communication become available to consumers. Miniaturization of electronic components for communication methods have made it theoretically possible to have portable cellular telephones. Accompanying this miniaturization has been a reduction in the cost of the systems using these components. This cost reduction has brought the theory to reality, enabling a large number of consumers to afford cutting-edge telecommunication technology, for example, cellular telephones.
Miniaturization and cost reduction have opened up the possibilities for affordable mobile communications. It is now quite common for consumers to have cellular telephones in their vehicles. New mobile communication proposals yet to become readily available to the public include global positioning, obstacle detection systems and collision avoidance systems. Still others have yet to be imagined by even the most inventive minds. Inherent in all of the current, proposed, and yet to be imagined amenities is the need for mobile communication systems to transmit and/or receive information from remote locations to the consumer's vehicles without hard-wire connections. In other words, these systems do or will require antennas on the consumers' vehicles.
The availability of these technological advantages comes, however, with some drawbacks. For example, the antennas for these systems must compete for space on the vehicle. Often, antennas must be separated from obstacles to avoid disruption of their antenna patterns. On motor vehicles, therefore, telecommunication antennas must compete with the other antennas on the vehicle. Currently, cellular phone antennas and radio (i.e., AM/FM) antennas are separated spatially on the vehicle's surface. This spatial separation mandates separate electrical wiring to transmit and receive information via the antennas. Wiring to separate locations requires additional labor and increases the cost of the multiple locations versus a consolidated unit. Moreover, the distinct antenna locations require multiple mountings on the vehicle's surface. This also increases the cost of the system over a consolidated unit and requires multiple holes to be put in the vehicle's surface. One could reduce the need for a cellular phone antenna on the vehicle's surface by using a handheld unit with its own antenna. This arrangement, however, has its own deficiencies. First, according to the TIA/ELA Interim Standard IS-88 (Telecommunications Industry Association 1993), handheld units are limited to transmitting 0.6 watts while a cellular phone mounted on the vehicle's surface, remote from the operator is allowed to transmit three (3) watts (although higher powers may be possible depending on the type of telecommunication antenna used). The added power output of a surface-mounted antenna increases the range and, generally, the communication clarity available. Second, the operator may not have the option of using anything other than a surface-mounted antenna for future telecommunication purposes or systems.
Furthermore, vehicle owners often do not want passersby to know that the vehicle contains a cellular phone, or other variety of telecommunication equipment. Passersby can readily identify cars containing cellular phones due to the distinctive cellular antenna. As not every vehicle has a cellular phone, and usually those that do have other expensive items therein, vehicles with cellular phones may be the target of thieves seeking the phones themselves, or other items likely to be found in vehicles containing cellular phones. This may also apply to other forms of telecommunication and their respective antennas.
Owners therefore would often like to conceal the fact that a vehicle contains a cellular phone or other form of telecommunication.
Thus, the need currently exists for a consolidated antenna system to: reduce the cost of multiple antennas on a vehicle; allow increased transmit power from a cellular telephone antenna or other form of telecommunication antenna; conceal the fact that a vehicle has a telecommunication device therein; and/or reduce the number of holes needed in the vehicle's exterior. The present invention satisfies these needs with a consolidated antenna system that reduces system cost, wiring, and mounting holes while maintaining the advantages of remote surface-mounted telecommunication antennas.